Tantrum
by dbspug
Summary: Metalocalypse. Murderface throws one heck of a tantrum. Light Slash.


Fandom: Metalocalypse

Pairing: Nathan/William

Rating: PG for language

Feedback: Sure

Fic may be distributed but not altered

**Tantrum**

_by Spug_

The destruction was impressive; especially since he'd not heard a lick of it; nor had it been there five minutes ago.

Huh? Imagine that. The contractors made true with sound resistance walls.

He'd thought he'd heard a muffled curse, but He'd been too inclined googling the meaning of a couple of really retard chat lingos some twit had been using on their message boards. But now standing outside his door staring down the hallway at what looked a mini cyclone had struck, Nathan Explosion was slightly curious.

Or maybe just a little impressed.

Oh; he had his hutches on who had done it - but like some twisted fairytale, he was determined to follow the breadcrumb debre and locate the creature who'd done this. Not that he gave a shit about any of the items that had been destroyed; walls, doors, lamps, paintings, and statues could all be replaced - a Saturday afternoon adventure was worth its weight in torn carpet.

Peering past strands of inky black that masked his strong face, Nathan paused at the corner of the hallway. A torn down curtain like an expensive halfway point laid at his feet. Shifting his head, one of the hooded servants near the end of the hallway uncrossed his arms and pointed down where a long stair case lay. So marked the path.

Very well.

Big boots thudded down the rest of the way; and before he reached the skull decorated post that marked the top of the stairs he could hear the culprit. A noise like a punished child would make; gasping syllables (or in this case; curses) between gulping intakes of breath. Ragged and hard.

Nathan nodded to the servant and waved him away. The man returned the gesture and stepped down the hall; slowly beginning to pick up the destruction as he went. Once the other was gone, Nathan stood at the top of the stairs, letting his back hutch as it always did; fist balled and he stared down where William Murderface sat at the bottom of the stairs.

Or half sprawled. He was on his ass on the floor anyhow with legs thrusted out before him and boots cockeyed. It was hard to tell wither he'd plopped there or if he'd actually thrown himself down the stairs. There was little damage to the steps themselves so it made Nathan wonder. Not that he would have any ..serious concern if Murderface was hurt - the guy tended to hurt himself on a daily bases; if he'd thrown himself down the stairs it wasn't anything new; and from Nathan's point of view - the bassist appeared mostly in tact.

He was dinged up, his fists were bleeding; and his vest was torn, nothing new. Though how he'd managed to get one side of his hair to randomly stick up like that was beyond Nathan's contemplations. Fuck, most things were beyond Nathan's contemplation - especially when it came to Murderface's random tantrums.

The lead singer watched the other for nearly a full minute without giving away his position. Listened to him swear, occasionally kick his legs, and every once in a while give a good sniffle. Nathan twitched a black eyebrow and finally let his boots descend down the stairs. "You big baby! What are you CRYING about this time?"

Murderface jerked slightly in his sited position; but didn't go scampering; he peered briefly over his shoulder at Nathan's casual stomping decline with narrowed lime green eyes that shot daggers. "I'm NOT crying!" Spitty voice broke slightly, but still held its usually decadence. Head shifted back forward and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Leave me alone! Go away! I dun wanna talk to anyone right now!"

Nathan paused three steps up and lifted a brow. This was typical actually – in fact it was fucking clockwork with Murderface; and usually he'd give the same tired answer: FINE BE A PUSSY AND DON'T TALK TO ME! and just storm on past. But today - either in boredom or some random weird feeling of concern; Nathan didn't just amble on by.

"I'm no going NOWHERE. So you better just suck it up and TELL me!" The lead singer didn't so much as yell at the bassist as he just seemed to have trouble randomly controlling the pitch of his voice. Either way it didn't phase William much.

"Like you'll care! I dun wanna tell you!" Murderface took a second to wipe loudly his own nose across his sleeve with a sickening snort and then scooted away on his ass about foot before returning to his humph-pose.

Nathan didn't say a word and just waited.

and waited.

and waited.

Finally Murderface's shoulders gave an annoyed shake and he grumbled lowly into his own arms. "Frogged my elbow on yer doorknob."

Nathan registered that in the following silence and then simple broke out into a loud "HUMAN TORNADO WARPATH for that? Dude, Murderface..." He cut out to rip out his recorder, because that would make a great song title, muttered into it and then continued. "..thought I had a temper problem. That's uh NOTHING to fucking CRY over!"

The bassist bristled again and jumped to his feet. He aimed a bloody finger at Nathan and spat at him. "I'M NOT CRYING, DICKHEAD! Why do you CARE! I didn't come crawling to you to kissch it better or for a HUG! So BACK the FUCK off me!"

Oh no, he wasn't pointing at Nathan Explosion like that. The lead singer snarled right back. "I WOULDN'T HUG YOU, YOU BIG FUCKING BABY!"

That only seemed to add fuel to the fire and Murderface stomped one boot like a branded horse. "I KNOW YOU WOULDN'T! NO ONE WOULD! NGHGGH F-F-F-FUCK YOU!" And off he went, stomping loudly, swearing and knocking over a whole table as he headed for the elevator.

Nathan blinked for a moment watching the destruction continue and ..frowned slightly. That was a pretty brutal thing to say. It wasn't like he didn't insult Murderface on a daily bases, but the damn guy was like a child a little too often - not that he needed coddling - but there'd be no living with him for weeks because of this. He seriously needed the shit knocked out of him for ACTING like this.. or..

With a grumpy groan - Nathan took off with his long legs after the storming bassist; his face wrinkling into a sneer. It didn't take him long to catch up with Murderface; the other man had stopped in front of the elevators to hit the button. Nathan growled as he got within range, threw his fists to the side -

"COME HERE YOU BIG BABY!!"

-and scooped the other into a bearhug!

The bassist seemed shocked for a split second. Caught with his mouth open and his boots dangling an inch off the floor. Maybe the concept of actually getting a hug had conceivably BROKEN Murderface's brain.

The DING of the elevator doors sliding open confirmed that had not been the case. "GARGH!" William began to squirm and snarl against the other's arms. "The hell you think yer doin'? PUT ME DOWN! GET OFF!"

Nathan didn't let go; and albeit it was no easy task to hold onto the other man. The lead singer might of been bigger and heavier, but Murderface was plenty solid and had enough weight to him that just trying to keep a good hold on him had Nathan turning red in the face, gritting his teeth.

"ARGH! LET GO! LET GO! YOU FUCK! I DUN WANT YER HUG!"

Booted heels nailed Nathan in the shins and the black haired man growled and shoved forward into the elevator, finding the corner where he could wedge Murderface into it and keep the man from kicking. He never bothered to say anything, even as the doors slid shut and the elevator started up.

Murderface's death howls could be heard almost all the way through Mordland, four, five, six stories till they suddenly cut out completely.

On the level of the observation room, the doors dinged open and Nathan emerged carrying a stifling but ceased violent struggling Murderface, still crushed in a bear hug. He stood outside the doors and continued his silent if not odd comforting.

"..fine." Murderface grumbled.

Nathan slowly smirked behind the other's head and lowered down to a sitting position, setting Murderface down in his lap, He kept his arms crossed over the other's chest and sighed out at him. "I'm still not kissing anything better."

"..dinna aschk you too." Murderface remarked quietly, and rested his chin on Nathan's arms. "Yer an ascchhole."

"Feel better tho?"

"..yah."

And they sat there for a good long while.


End file.
